How Dumbo, Timothy, Franklin and friends Got Up on the Tree
Glasses Crow: WELL, LOOKY HERE. LOOKY HERE. Preacher Crow: MY, MY. THIS IS MOST IRREGULAR. Straw Hat Crow: I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES. Glasses Crow: THEY AIN'T DEAD, IS THEY?   Fat Crow: NO. DEAD PEOPLE DON'T SNORE. OR DO THEY?   (The crows chatter in whisper) Jim Crow: WHAT'S ALL THE RUCKUS? COME ON. STEP ASIDE, BROTHER. WHAT'S COOKIN' AROUND HERE? WHAT'S THE GOOD NEWS?   Glasses Crow: LOOK DOWN THERE, BROTHER. Fat Crow: PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A SHOCK. (Jim Crow looks down at Dumbo, Timothy, Franklin and friends asleep) Jim Crow: WELL, HUSH MY BEAK. Straw Hat Crow: WAKE THEM UP. Glasses Crow: FIND OUT WHY THEY'RE UP HERE. Fat Crow: ASK THEM WHAT THEY WANT. Jim Crow: LEAVE IT TO ME. (Jim Crow flies down and lands on Dumbo) SNORES COUGHS   (Timothy clicks his lips and his eyes are half open) Timothy: OOHHH...THOSE PINK ELEPHANTS. Jim Crow: HA! PINK ELEPHANTS! HMM-HMM!   Crows: HA HA HA! HOO HOO HOO! HA HA!   Timothy: WHAT'S SO FUNNY? WHAT ARE YOU BOYS DOING DOWN HERE?   Jim Crow: WHAT ARE WE DOING DOWN HERE? HEAR HIM TALK. Timothy: (goes back to sleep again) FLY UP A TREE WHERE YOU BELONG. Jim Crow: LOOK HERE, BROTHER RAT. Timothy: (wakes up) BROTHER RAT? I AIN'T YOUR BROTHER, AND I AIN'T NO RAT!   Jim Crow: I SUPPOSE YOU AND NO ANIMALS AIN'T UP IN NO TREE, EITHER. Timothy: ME AND NO TREE-- HUH? TREE? (Timothy looks down to the ground and jumps into Dumbo's trunk) DUMBO. (runs to wake Dumbo up) DUMBO! WAKE UP. WAKE UP, DUMBO! (gulps) DON'T LOOK NOW, BUT I THINK WE'RE IN A TREE. (Dumbo grabs the tree trunk but falls while Franklin and friends scream and fall as well) (The crows watch them falling) (They fall into the water) Franklin: (on the water) Are you ok, guys? Bear: I think so. Snail: We are too. Crows: HA HA HA! HOO HOO HOO! HA HA! HA HA HA! (Beaver: Stop laughing at us!) HOO HOO HOO! HA HA!   Timothy: DON'T PAY NO ATTENTION TO THEM SCARECROWS. COME ON, GUYS. LET'S GET BACK TO THE CIRCUS. Jim Crow: SO LONG, BOY!   (The crows laugh) Timothy: I WONDER HOW WE EVER GOT UP IN THAT TREE. NOW, LET'S SEE... Beaver: ELEPHANTS CAN'T CLIMB TREES, CAN THEY?   Bear: NO, NO. (in Tinman's voice) THAT'S RIDICULOUS. Rabbit: WOULDN'T JUMP UP. Badger: NOPE. THAT'S TOO HIGH. Jim Crow: HEY, THERE. MAYBE YA'LL FLEW UP. Timothy: MAYBE WE FLEW UP. YEAH. MAYBE WE--   Franklin: Wait a minute. Does that mean... Timothy: THAT'S IT! DUMBO, YOU FLEW! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS BEFORE? YOUR EARS ARE PERFECT WINGS. THE THINGS THAT HELD YOU DOWN ARE GOING TO CARRY YOU UP. I CAN SEE IT ALL. THE NINTH WONDER OF THE UNIVERSE. THE WORLD'S ONLY FLYING ELEPHANT. Crows: HA HA HA! HOO HOO HOO! HA HA!   Glasses Crow: YOU EVER SEE AN ELEPHANT FLY?   Preacher Crow: I SEEN A HORSEFLY. Fat Crow: A DRAGONFLY!   Straw Hat Crow: I'VE SEEN A HOUSEFLY. Jim Crow: I'VE SEEN ALL THAT. ♪ I'VE SEEN A PEANUT STAND ♪   ♪ AND HEARD A RUBBER BAND ♪   ♪ AND SEEN A NEEDLE WINK ITS EYE ♪   ♪ BUT I DONE SEEN ABOUT EVERYTHING ♪ ♪ WHEN I SEE AN ELEPHANT FLY ♪   ♪ WHEN I SEE AN ELEPHANT FLY ♪ ♪ I'VE SEEN A FRONT PORCH SWING ♪ ♪ HEARD A DIAMOND RING ♪ ♪ A POLKA DOT RAILROAD TIE ♪   ♪ BUT I DONE SEEN ABOUT EVERYTHING ♪ ♪ WHEN I SEE AN ELEPHANT FLY ♪ ♪ I SAW A CLOTHES HORSE REAR UP AND BUCK ♪   Straw Hat Crow: ♪ A MAN MADE A VEGETABLE TRUCK ♪   ♪ I DIDN'T SEE THAT, I ONLY HEARD ♪   Preacher Crow: ♪ TO BE SOCIABLE, I'LL TAKE YOUR WORD ♪   ♪ I HEARD A FIRESIDE CHAT, SAW A BASEBALL BAT ♪   Fat Crow: ♪ I LAUGHED 'TIL I THOUGHT I'D DIE ♪   Jim Crow: ♪ BUT I DONE SEEN ABOUT EVERYTHING ♪ ♪ WHEN I SEE AN ELEPHANT FLY ♪ ♪ BUT I DONE SEEN ABOUT EVERYTHING ♪   ♪ WHEN I SEE AN ELEPHANT FLY ♪   Crows: ♪ WHEN I SEE AN ELEPHANT ♪   ♪ FLY ♪♪   (The crows laugh) Timothy: ALL RIGHT, YOU WISE BIRDS. THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH. Jim Crow: QUIET, GENTLEMEN. THE REVEREND RODENT WILL ADDRESS YOU. Timothy: YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES. BIG GUYS LIKE YOU PICKING ON A POOR ORPHAN LIKE HIM. SUPPOSE YOU WAS TORN AWAY FROM YOUR MOTHER. NOBODY TO TUCK YOU IN AT NIGHTS. NO WARM, SOFT, CARESSING TRUNK TO SNUZZLE INTO. WOULD YOU LIKE BEING LEFT ALONE IN A COLD, CRUEL HEARTLESS WORLD? AND WHY? I ASK YOU. WHY? BECAUSE HE'S GOT BIG EARS, THEY CALL HIM A FREAK. THE LAUGHINGSTOCK OF THE CIRCUS. WHEN HIS MOTHER PROTECTED HIM, THEY THREW HER INTO THE CLINK. TO TOP THAT, THEY MADE HIM A CLOWN. SOCIALLY, HE'S WASHED UP. WHAT'S THE USE OF TALKING TO YOU BIRDS? HAVE YOUR FUN. LAUGH AT HIM. KICK HIM, NOW THAT HE'S DOWN. GO ON! WE DON'T CARE. (sniffs on his handkerchief) COME ON, DUMBO. Jim Crow: BROTHER, WAIT A MINUTE. (Bear turns to Jim Crow) DON'T GO AWAY FEELING LIKE THAT. WE DONE SEEN THE LIGHT. YOU BOYS IS OK. Timothy: PLEASE. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH. Jim Crow: WE'S FIXIN' TO HELP YOU. AIN'T THAT THE TRUTH?   Crows: THAT'S RIGHT. YEAH!   Timothy: YOU WANT THE ELEPHANT TO FLY, YOU GOT TO USE CHOLOGY. YOU KNOW, PSYCHOLOGY. HERE'S WHAT YOU DO. FIRST... WHISPERS RIGHT AFTER THAT, YOU...WHISPERS (pulls Glasses Crow's feather tail) USE THE MAGIC FEATHER. CATCH ON?   Timothy: THE MAGIC FEATHER! YEAH, I GOT YOU. Snail: Did you hear, guys? The crows and Timothy are helping Dumbo to fly! Timothy: DUMBO, LOOK! HAVE I GOT IT! THE MAGIC FEATHER. NOW YOU CAN FLY. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts